Emilio Murkmere
“''You are perfect, Tobias. You are the most beautiful and perfect creature... I have ever laid my eyes on.''” - Emilio Murkmere Bio A seemingly reserved and somewhat sickly student, half-Japanese-half-American Emilio has a hidden intensely dark side. Emilio is a mysterious character who appears to stalk Tobias out of pure curiosity and interest in his way of murder. He is infatuated with learning and often keeps to himself reading whatever he can get his hands on. Tobias piqued his interest by being different from the other students in both behavior and origin and it became Emilio's goal to glean as much information about this strange new student as possible. Even if it causes him or Tobias harm. Appearance Emilio has a mostly concealed appearance, likely due to his shy, but stalker-ish behavior. He tends to wear dark and/or thick clothing due to his poor ability to retain bodily heat. He wears a black bob with slightly curly bangs and round glasses. Emilio also has freckles, pale skin, and a pointy nose. His eyes are bright purple. Before moving to Pennsylvania, Emilio had longer hair. Personality Emilio can be sadistic, seen with his fascination of murder and blood. He can also be seen as quiet and separated from the real world. Other times he can be incredibly masochistic. Despite his own bodily weakness, he takes pleasure in certain pains inflicted on himself, the sensation forcing him to feel "alive". He is extremely observant and can identify what someone is feeling and thinking, often jotting notes about the people he meets in his notebook he keeps. He has a tendency to keep his promises, sometimes to someone's expense. Emilio is smart and decisive, as he played along with Carmelo's ego in order to be his ally and not get bullied. Relationships Tobias Schneien Emilio has an intense crush on Tobias, that at times is normal and at other times is problematic. Emilio is fascinated by Tobi and calls him the “perfect being”, the perfect balance between everything, Emilio’s ideal man. Emilio stalks Tobias whenever he gets the chance, which visibly disturbs Tobias. Emilio also stabs Tobi simply because Tobias asked him to. Emilio is completely enraptured by the fact that Tobias kills people, and finding a corpse killed by Tobias in the woods thrills him. Vanessa Murkmere Vanessa is Emilio’s younger sister, whom he adores with all his heart. Emilio is highly protective of Vanessa, hitting Carmelo with a flashlight when the latter tries to threaten her with a mask. Vanessa looks incredibly similar to Emilio, and in one joke update for the comic Carmelo and Rudy wonder if she’s his daughter. Chris Emilio has a bit of a love/hate relationship with his father. Chris is loving towards his son, while Emilio sees him as annoying and immature. The two have extremely different personalities, which contributes to the rift between them. Chris states that he feels left out when Emilio and Hanabi speak Japanese around him. Trivia - Emilio is fluent in Japanese. - Emilio is currently on a medication which he says keeps him stable (times when he is notably unhinged, such as when he stabs Tobi or on Halloween, are times when he doesn't take the medication). - Emilio has social anxiety, but is usually able to hide this by with a good poker face. =